Dérapage
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Un défi manigancé par une enquêteuse en mal de réponses à ses énigmes : un maréchal-ferrant a été assassiné et des objets ont disparu. Où vivait-il ? Pourquoi est-il mort ? Qui est le coupable ? A mon avis, je pense qu'un jeune homme de Minas Tirith a trop joué avec le feu ...


**Victime : un marréchal-ferrant.**

**Coupable : inconnu**

**Scène du crime : à déterminer**

**Autres détails : disparition d'un marteau, d'un couteau et d'un bijou.**

**Menons l'enquête, si vous le voulez bien.**

Dérapage

Il courait désespérément dans le noir, haletant ; ses pieds semblaient trébucher sur chaque pavé de la cité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, dans sa course folle, il avait heurté un mur de pierre, une porte ou un banc en bois. Arriverait-il jamais à destination ? Arriverait-il jamais à se pardonner son affreuse, sa terrible erreur ?

Dans l'obscurité profonde, il heurta un homme de plein fouet et manqua hurler de terreur. Mais l'homme lui parla d'une voix familière :

— Frère, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Vas-tu bien ? Mais ... Tu es couvert de sang !

— Chut, tais-toi ! implora-t-il d'une voix hachée. On me tuera si l'on découvre ce que j'ai fait, Boromir !

* * *

Faramir et Elliana s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre dès leur première rencontre, au bord d'une fontaine aux eaux cristallines où tous deux avaient choisi de venir se délasser par une chaude journée d'été. Sous le regard complice d'un soleil torride, les deux adolescents s'étaient éclaboussés par mégarde avant d'en faire un jeu et d'emplir l'air de gouttelettes scintillantes et de leurs joyeux rires. Ni le fils de l'Intendant, ni la fille du maréchal-ferrant n'avaient vu le moindre mal à ces enfantillages et, lorsque le soleil s'était enfin couché derrière les sombres montagnes du Mordor, ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter des mille et mille choses qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Il rêvait de devenir soldat, elle n'aimait rien tant que la récolte des fleurs blanches sous les murs de Minas Tirith. Si le père de Faramir l'intimidait, Elliana était terrorisée par sa mère et par ses cris constants. Il avait un frère qu'il vénérait, elle en avait trois qui ne faisaient que l'asticoter en permanence. Ils tombèrent amoureux sous la lune et les étoiles.

Ce fut le plus jeune frère d'Elliana qui les dénonça à leur père, trois semaines plus tard, jurant qu'ils les avait vus s'embrasser dans des recoins sombres. Elliana fut convoquée dans l'atelier de son père et subit pendant des heures ses foudres les plus terribles, qui ne firent qu'empirer lorsque sa mère rentra du marché et découvrit à son tour le pot-aux-roses. Ne voulant pas trahir son amant ni entacher sa réputation, Elliana se garda bien de révéler à ses parents l'identité de celui qu'elle aimait, mais son courage n'eut pour seule récompense que de la faire enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour. Elle y pleura des torrents de larmes jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Assis au bord de la fontaine qui avait été le premier théâtre de leurs amours, le jeune Faramir attendait sa belle en bouillant d'impatience. Que faisait-elle, où était-elle ? Ne voulait-elle donc plus le voir ? Avait-elle, tourment intolérable à envisager, cédé aux avances d'un autre ? Non, il ne pouvait le croire. Et pourtant il attendait toujours, sans voir le moindre signe d'elle, sans recevoir le moindre message ...

Il finit par s'enhardir au coucher du soleil et se faufila par les ruelles jusqu'à la demeure du maréchal-ferrant. Là, les cris des deux parents d'Elliana qui s'accusaient à présent l'un l'autre de la mauvaise conduite de leur fille lui apprirent tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Elle lui restait fidèle ! Le soulagement gonfla son cœur d'espoirs lumineux et, à la pensée de sa douce amie prisonnière par sa faute, il se fit le serment de voler à son secours et s'éclipsa pour manigancer son sauvetage.

Le même petit frère qui les avait trahis fut soudoyé avec des montagnes de sucreries pour aller porter un message à sa sœur enfermée : Faramir l'attendrait à sa fenêtre, une heure après le coucher du soleil. Elliana sentit son cœur bondir de joie à cette nouvelle. Et la lune sembla bénir les deux tourtereaux, car tout se passa comme l'avait prévu Faramir : l'échelle amenée contre le mur de la maison, le hululement de chouette imité discrètement, l'apparition d'Elliana à sa fenêtre, et les amoureux disparus en un rien de temps. Faramir, dont le cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, entraîna sa belle dans une petite maison qu'il avait louée pour l'occasion ...

Seulement, le petit frère avait deux sous de logique. Puisqu'il avait été récompensé par des friandises une première fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de raconter à ses parents ce que faisait sa grande sœur, de supporter leurs cris et leurs larmes à tous, puis d'attendre que le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire niais vienne le trouver.

Ce qu'il fit.

Cette fois-là, le maréchal-ferrant entra dans une colère noire. Il n'était plus cet homme bourru qui laissait sa femme s'occuper de l'éducation et des punitions de leurs enfants, non. Il était un digne artisan de Minas Tirith qui se faisait ridiculiser par un misérable freluquet dans sa propre maison ! Un vaurien, un beau parleur qui lui enlevait sa propre fille pour la déshonorer ! Qui se permettait des actes intolérables et, par tous les Valar, qui ne vivrait pas longtemps pour s'en vanter !

Déchaîné comme un taureau furieux, il retourna dans son atelier et y décrocha son plus lourd marteau. Ah, le godelureau n'aurait plus si belle figure une fois qu'il en aurait pris quelques coups sur le nez ! Il emporta aussi sa grosse ceinture de travail, celle dans laquelle il portait ses clous, son amadou et son petit couteau. Ah, ils allaient voir de quoi il était capable !

Heureux et insouciants, Faramir et Elliana vaquaient pendant ce temps-là à de bien plus douces occupations. Avant de s'enfuir de chez elle, Elliana avait trouvé moyen de dérober à sa mère son plus beau collier, et si quelques unes pierres étaient fausses elles n'en scintillaient pas moins de mille feux sur sa gorge blanche. Les deux amants en étaient encore à se susurrer des mots tendres quand des coups furieux furent frappés à la porte. Faramir sursauta et se redressa aussitôt, tendant l'oreille : les coups ne cessèrent pas, au contraire, ils étaient martelés avec force et régularité. Ces coups sinistres qui retentissaient dans la nuit lui glacèrent le sang.

Soudain tremblant, il fit signe à Elliana de ne pas bouger, descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'avança prudemment vers la porte. Ce fut en voyant émerger des pointes brillantes tout autour du chambranle qu'il comprit : le père d'Elliana les avait retrouvés, et il clouait la porte de la petite maison pour les y enfermer ! Mais qu'avait-il en tête, pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement entré pour récupérer sa fille ? Faramir fronça les sourcils ; cet étrange manège ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce fut alors que les coups cessèrent. La porte était désormais complètement close. Faramir perçut une sorte de grattement, puis son odorat lui apporta une information qui le glaça : le feu ! Le maréchal-ferrant mettait le feu à la maison ! Il voulait les y faire brûler !

— Elliana, ton père est devenu fou ! hurla-t-il en revenant dans la chambre à l'étage. Il veut nous tuer, il faut sortir d'ici à tout prix !

Elliana ne mit pas un instant en doute la parole de son bien-aimé. Elle le regarda se ruer vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrir, et passer les jambes par l'ouverture en lui lançant un regard implorant. Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Elliana s'enfuit par la fenêtre d'une chambre et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Faramir. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit aussitôt et ils détalèrent dans les rues.

Mais c'était là sous-estimer la colère et la détermination du maréchal-ferrant. Il eut tôt fait d'entendre leurs pas précipités sur les pavés et, sans attendre, se lança à leur poursuite. Pendant ce temps-là, les flammèches qu'il avait allumées au bas de la porte rongeaient allègrement le bois et commençaient à lécher les murs, faisant virevolter quelques étincelles dans la nuit sombre vers les maisons voisines.

Faramir courait à toutes jambes mais le son rauque de la respiration d'Elliana lui apprit bientôt qu'elle ne pourrait plus longtemps soutenir ce rythme. Derrière eux, le père d'Elliana poussait des mugissements enragés. Alors qu'il se creusait désespérément la cervelle pour trouver une solution, Faramir dut soudain piler net. La petite ruelle particulièrement sombre où ils s'étaient engagés était une impasse. Et au bout de cette impasse se trouvait une bande d'hommes au regard louche ; leurs épées courtes brillaient dans la nuit, certaines couvertes de tâches sombres. Du sang. Ils venaient de se jeter droit dans un repaire de malandrins.

Ceux-ci levèrent la tête et leurs dents se découvrirent en un sourire mauvais lorsqu'ils virent les proies faciles que la Fortune venait de jeter entre leurs griffes. Faramir se figea, tétanisé. La main d'Elliana se fit soudain molle et abandonna la sienne : la jeune fille venait de s'évanouir et son corps heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Devant lui, des bandits. Derrière, un père impitoyable et fou furieux. Dans l'air flottait une âcre odeur de bois brûlé.

Faramir poussa un gémissement et, fermant les yeux, tomba à genoux en suppliant qu'on l'épargne. Un objet lourd lui heurta le crâne et le plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Faramir fut incapable d'expliquer à son frère ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il s'était découvert miraculeusement indemne – et seul dans ce cas. Le cadavre du maréchal-ferrant gisait dans une mare de sang, éventré et proprement détroussé de toutes ses possessions. Et Elliana ... Faramir fut pris de nausées à la vue de son corps et dut détourner les yeux. Lentement, il se rendit compte que les rues résonnaient de cris d'alarme qui signalaient un grave incendie. L'aube apparaissait à peine dans le ciel.

Il se remit debout en titubant et se mit à courir.

**Mes excuses à Robin Hobb pour avoir emprunté le nom d'Elliana.**

**Un sacré challenge, ce défi ! Je ne suis pas absolument fan de ce que j'en ai fait mais au moins, c'est fait.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
